Godric, Eric and the Mirror
by Mrscan77
Summary: Eric talks Godric off of the roof in Dallas and into going home with him to Shreveport. No Sookie this story. Bill is in Bon Temps to work on the Data base in private for the Authority. That is until Asyln moves to town to shake things up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Eric talks Godric off of the roof in Dallas and into going home with him to Shreveport. No Sookie this story. Bill is in Bon Temps to work on the Data base in private for the Authority. When Asyln moves to town to shake things up a bit.

**Disclaimer.** I own nothing Sookie Stackhouse and her friends from Southern Vampire Series and True Blood belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. Just playing with their super awesome ideas and adding my own little twist of fantasy to them. To share with the other crazed fans here on FanFiction.

Be gentle All. This is my First story Ever. I have been follow FanFiction for Two years now and just had to try myself. No Beta. I will continue if anyone seems to like this idea. Let me know.

Chapter 1 History

**Aslyn POV**

New to the neighborhood, a very nice gated community in Shreveport, LA. I just published my third book in my series Vampire Masters. I have found it very hard to work on this series, since the vampires have come out. But, my editor demanded this promised book. So with my check for completing my contract I bought this house.

With my last book out of the way and a new house in a new town, maybe I can find a new interest to start writing on before the Fall to submit to extend my contract, well see. So anyway I am 23yrs, five-two and 125 lbs. I like to think Petit but, I have all the Women curves as my last foster mom called them. 36-26-36 too bad I am so short. Bright Emerald eyes and long light brown with an almost copper mix colored hair. I have a twisted sense of humor and a wild imagination. Writing is my passion; I was in Foster care for as long as I can remember. I was found by Lake Charles Police Chief twenty yrs ago on the side of the I-10. No one knows where I came from. The only thing I could answer at the time was my name was Aslyn and I was 3. That was on July 2nd 1991. So now I am Aslyn Smith DOB 7/2/88.

I have used writing as a way to express myself and create my own little world's when I felt lonely or sad, which was often. I finished High School in Lake Charles and moved to the dorm at LSU where I received my BS in Creative writing and minor in English. It was during my Grad classes that my professor Ms. Hodges helped me submit my first works of the Vampire Masters to a publishing company. With Ms. Hodges guidance I was published and signed a contract for a 3 book series. I have six months now to submit some new idea's for a possible new contract. Okay so enough with my boring history.

Well it's the first night at my new home. Everything was moved in this morning by the movers and I have almost everything put away and set up. Kitchen, Dining, Living and both Bathrooms are complete yeah me. The guest room is empty still have to decide what I am do with it. My room the furniture is set up but my clothes are still in boxes and the odds and ends are all over my bed. UGH. But the office is almost done one box left which I am working on and it is break time.

With the Office done I slip on a pair of sandals to complete my outfit of jean shorts, Light pink tank top and a messy bun low on my neck. Style just may not be my forte. Grabbing my purse I head out to my 76 Chevy Chevelle (My Baby). I did not realize it was getting so late. It is already dark out I look at the time for the first time today at it is 7pm. UGH. Just as I hit the last step on my porch I look up and see TWO GODS climbing in to a Corvette across the street, one light and one dark talk about a walking dream. I trip on the last step but recover well, I think as I hurry to my car hoping they see me yet at the same time that they did not catch the trip. I feel the blush rise up form my neck going all the way to the tips of my ears. Man way is it when ever I see a totally hot guy or guys I look like crap and do something stupid. I think I'll make it a double cheeseburger with large fries to complete the cycle of self destruction. Ok maybe that's taking it a little too far but, I always did have a flare for over dramatizing. Ok so it's a happy meal then and I can at least pat my self on the back for the lower calories. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Over the next week I finish getting settled in and discover my Dreams as I have dubbed them leave every night around 7pm. I guess they work the night shift somewhere. I notice that they seem give of an aura Green for the Blonde and Blue for the Brunette. (Which I like to call Yum and Yummier) I have refused to be out around this time and choose to drool in hiding until I am confident, I could say hello with swallowing my tongue. Hiding is best don't ya think, yeah me too. Tonight is Friday and I promise my editor Amelia Broadway ask me to meet her for drinks after 8:30 at some Vampire bar, she thinks this is perfect going along with the books I have written. (HA HA, she is too funny sometimes NOT) I have been nervous about meeting a Vampire and what they would think of my writings I really hope I have not offended anyone. But, I must say when I started them I did not know they were real.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing just playing with characters everything belongs to Mrs. Harris and Mr. Ball.

Eric POV

Chapter 2 Worrying

Godric has been home with me for two weeks now. The first week he refused to leave the house. I only left him only a few hours that whole week to run to Fangtasia. Pam has everything under control like the good child she can be, but it will cost me A whole Fall collection, Which one she is still deciding on.

Godric portrays on the outside that everything is fine and what he does say in words shows some improvement. Though I still am worried depression in older Vampires is never good they either meet the sun or they go completely animalistic and crazy having to be brought down. If I cannot find something to gain his interest some I may never get my master back.

The second week I noticed Godric had been viewing the security footage surrounding the property. This seems to be catching his attention. I plan to review them tonight before I die for the day. Godric has been going down early and I should get a little time before I have to go down to view them in private. I do not want Godric to feel the need to explain or get rid of whatever he has been watching. I am hoping it will give me a clue as to what to do for him to bring back the old Godric. I cannot stand the misery coming off of him much longer. I saw a small smile grace his lips last Monday while we were leaving for the Club. At first I thought it might be from me finally getting him outside. Then I looked to see what he was looking at and in his direct line of vision was what I presume to be my new neighbor as she trips down a step. Strange, I have not known Godric to take pleasure in a Human's misfortune for centuries.

Today I have finally asked Godric to move one of his cars to Pam's to make room in the garage once again for my Corvette. One of the requirements for moving to Shreveport with me was to bring both of his car's and his bike. No complaints on this from me, I just do not trust my Vette in my driveway all day.

Godric POV

The time I have spent with my child has giving me some peace with staying in this world for now. I still feel the guilt of all my crimes against humanity; I need to find a reason to be here. Eric with some time would be fine without me he truly does not need me. The time I have spent on this earth over 2000 years has waned on me. I fear the way the world is headed. Vampires and Humans do not look to be able to come to together and accept each other as I had hoped.

I agreed to go to Eric's establishment on Monday, I know he is proud of what he was made, I can also feel his need for my approval. Just as I reach Eric's car I see a young woman across the way pause and then trip over her last step as she takes in my child's body. I cannot disagree with what I see in her eyes it is part of the reasons I choose him. The next moment our eyes meet she automatically lowers her eyes shying away. Her innocents brings a smile to my lips for a second before I quickly remove it. As Eric and I drive on to Fangtasia the girls face keeps flashy through my mind.

When I wake Tuesday it is over an hour before Eric as always. I find the girl again on my mind. I decide to look at the security feed to see if it covers her house. As I pull up the coverage I find her outside watering her flowers In the front of her house. She just shines like an angel in the sunlight her hair is like Gold and Fire lifting in the breeze. I find I cannot look away. After she goes back inside I am disappointed I was not ready for her to leave yet. I am compelled to see more of her. I start going through the last weeks recordings. I view everyone only stopping when she is in the frame. I start to that she is my personal Angel and Savior come to guide me from the darkness in my heart.

Friday Eric asks me if we can move one of my cars to Pam's, He worries over his Corvette like a Vampire of his new child. I agree to follow Eric to Pam's and ride in to the Club with him from there. Bill Compton is coming in tonight to meet with me to step up some times for me to help him with some database. The magister called me himself to help Mr. Compton in return the Authority will write off the whole Dallas incident as they call it. For the benefit of my child I feel I must comply My child tells me that Compton still clings dearly to his humanity and I might find some comfort in this. We will just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still owned by Mrs. Harris and Mr. Ball. I own nothing.

Chapter 3 Getting Ready

Please Review If no one likes this I'll just go ahead and drop the story. Please let me know if you guys want me to keep going.

Aslyn POV

I decide since I am going to my first bar ever I should go all out. First I soak in a bubble bath of Almond Milk and Coconut, use my coconut scented Shampoo. Once I am starting to prune I climb out and dry off. I then slather on my almond lotion. Sure I smell like a tropical island I go to my room and pull on my silk emerald green bra and matching thong. Hey who needs panty lines? I pull out my Satin Slip dress the top has a square neck line that run right along my shape to the waist then slightly flaring from the hips down reaching just above my knees if I twirl it whirls out perfectly. The one purchase Victoria secrets I made for my new start a sexy dress to make me feel sexy. I have finally found a reason to wear it, yeah me. I match it with a Black Satin pair of ribbon High Heels that tie behind the ankle. I return to the Bathroom to blow dry my hair with a little Spritz to give my natural waves some stay power. For makeup I go with the Smokey eyes look and top off with a deep red Lipstick. Once I feel I am looking my best, I head out and grab my purse that matches my shoes and load it with my Cell, ID, Keys and cash. It is already 8pm time to hit the road.

As I pull up to Fangtasia I see I may have dressed to in the wrong color. But, green is my best color makes my eyes pop. Everyone in the line is in Black and Red for highlighting. I am also over conservative, no were near showing enough skin. Great now I look like a prude, but it is too late to go change besides I don't own ANY Leather or Latex. I check my makeup one more time in the mirror then slip out of the car. As I start to cross the parking lot. I get a text from Amelia.

"Where are you?"

"Parking Lot"

"Already inside meet me at the Door"

Slowly start to feel out of my comfort zone I lift my head up and square my shoulders As I walk past the line to the door. I can feel all the aggression and anger coming off the crowd. I see the most breathtaking Blonde lady at the door. With the darkest pink Aura I have very seenand the newest Jimmy Choo's on her feet. I almost drool. Over the shoes, that is, don't get any idea's mind out of the gutter. As soon as I reach her Amelia pops up from behind the blonde lady with a bid ole smile.

"Pam she's with me"

Amelia grabs my hand and starts to pull me inside. But the Pam lady steps in front of me.

"ID first"

"oh Sorry " I mumble as I pull out my driver's license and hand it to her.

"Aslyn Smith DOB 7/2/88 from Lake Charles. A way from home are we?"

"Yes that's me, no I am home I just moved here. Just have not gone to the DMV to update it yet."

" Is that not a human law" (A human law? I think to myself)

"Um, I believe you have 30days to do it, I think so anyways." I say as I turn to look at Amelia to see is she see any of what is being said as odd.

"Next time make sure the current information is listed, Go inside, nice to see someone with better taste in clothing stop by, do enjoy."

"Uh, thank you." I say as Amelia drags me around the rope at the door. I hear the guy next in line start to complain. Then a Click sound followed by hissing, WTF? I turn to look but Amelia pulls me inside before I can see what was going on. The inside of the Bar is Dark and there are people everywhere, plus the music is really loud. As I look around I see a mix of aura colors. I have never understood why I see auras in the first place, let alone why some auras are really bright and some are really dull. Like Pam's was a bright Fuchsia, but the Man next in line had a pale dull burnt orange. (Just another one of the mysteries to what makes me, me.) Amelia literally drags me to a table next to what looks like some kind of stage with two honest to god thrones on it, how strange. I think as I sit down in the booth Amelia pushes me into.

A bleach blond woman that has missed one too many meals stops at our table.

"What'll ya have" The waitress, man does she look like she was rode hard and put away wet more than once. Poor thing she must have had one really hard life. What is wrong with me I am not one to think such horrible things about people? (Oh yeah, crowds people and their emotions, time center myself)

" Mojo Margarita for me what do you want Aslyn?"

"Oh I'll have a 7 and 7 Please"

I look to the crowd I can feel mainly Desire and lust along with some defeat coming off of them. Most of them look to be enjoying themselves, other almost having sex right where they stand. I fight the blush. I have a very vivid imagination and have thought of sex often. I have yet to actual have sex, what with working so hard to get in to college and then to finish and my writing I have had no time to explore that area of my life yet, and I mean yet. Amelia grabs my hand bringing me back in to the here and now.

"So how is the new house, all settled in?"

"Yes all moved in and everything put away. The house is wonderful and quite Sometimes a little eerie. This is the first time I have ever be alone."

"Well it will get better it's always takes some getting used to the first time you move out on your own."

"Yeah, that what I figured, so why did you really ask me to meet you here, It is too loud to really talk. I taught you wanted to meet to go over some new book Idea's. Or is this your why of pushing for more Vampires in the series?"

"I do want to go over some ideas with you, but mainly I know that you are new in town and don't know anyone here, so I taught you could use a friend and maybe a little fun too." Say Amelia with a cheeky smirk.

The waitress brings our drinks to us, just as the crowd quiets down and lust feels the room. I look up to see what could possible make this many people stop what they were doing. Whatever it is is blocked from my view by the waitress. I looked annoyed at the waitress that has turned to see for herself. I see Amelia out of the corner or my eye smile into her drink. I quirk my eyebrow at her in question and she snorts her drink. I lean my to the side waiting for her to stop choking on her drink. She just looks up at the area where the stage was and uses her head to motion me to look. I turn around to see what I have come to call My Dreams sitting in the thrones; they are talking to each other. I quickly turn back around and suddenly find my drink very interesting. I cannot believe it is them I have been fantasizing about them for a week now. I feel like all dirty dreams are flashing across my forehead right now for the whole world to see. Are they some kind of Celebrities, what is with those chairs? Next thing I notice is a giggle coming from Amelia.

"So Aslyn do you see anything you like huh?"

I cannot stop the blush from rising from my toes going all the way to the top of my head. All I can think is Oh my God, Oh my God.

"Those two are my neighbors, don't you remember when I called you about tripping down my porch steps because two GREEK GODS were climbing into a corvette across the street from my house. THAT'S them" I half yell and half whisper hiss to Amelia.

Her eyes just twinkle with mischief as she laughs out loud. "Oh boy this is just too delicious"

Seriously I just wonder about her sometimes. As I start to beg Amelia to calm down before she draws their attention. I feel a gust of wind blow past my left arm. I look up in to the bluest eyes I have ever seen, When I hear Amelia.

"Well Hello Eric."

"Witch"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, All Mrs. Harris and Mr. Ball.

Chapter 4 Reuniting

Godric's POV

I wake Friday feeling something other than my usual Guilt and discord. It has been so long since I have felt anything else I am at a loss as to what it is exactly apprehension, anxiety, maybe excitement? I climb into the shower still filtering my feelings.

I finish my shower and walk to the closet Pam setup for me. Tonight we will be stopping at Pam's before the club I decide to wear something that she has picked out to show my appreciation for her. I grab a pair of designer jeans Lucky something or another. They are gray dark; I match them with a black and gray v neck pullover. Then pull one a pair of Black boots. The shirt let a little of my tattoo show in the front. As I turn to walk out of the room my child lets out a low growl. I turn to him and see his eyes are filled with desire and lust. My child and I have not been together in over centuries. I have not been with anyone for a decade or better. I look at Eric in the eye raising a eyebrow in question.

"Master the new look suites you very well." Eric says as he looks me over.

"I just wanted to make Pam happy by wearing choices and it felt like time for a change." I say looking down at what I am wearing.

"My child does have a way with clothes" Eric says as he licks his lips.

"By the look in your eyes, I would say it must be one of her gifts." I say with a slight chuckle. Eric gives me slow smile. I can feel his pleasure in hearing me laugh and this new look. I step to him and caress the side of his face, he leans into my touch like a cat and I even feel a slight purr coming from him.

"What is it my child do you truly feel the need to restart something long past?" I ask him in a gently tone.

"Master I never requested for it to end, you sent me away." Eric says as he gives me a pleading look.

"It was time." I pulled my hand away. Eric catches my hand as I attempt to move away.

"Godric remind me again why you choose me and I why I never wanted to leave your side." I let him pull me into his embrace, I feel the lust start to build maybe I need this just as he does.

**Warning: Male on Males scene to follow skip to next paragraph if you do not want to read.**

As we come together I tilt my head up as Eric drops his down till our lips meet. I have missed him; the kiss is slow and deep to start, as Eric's hand reaches to remove my shirt. I pull back enough for him to pull the shirt off, then rejoin our lips we increase the kiss forcing Eric to drop his fangs. I run my tongue over both lavishly. I feel my own itch to drop as well; I let my fangs slide down slowly as I catch Eric's tongue drawing a taste of him. I feel and hear him growl as I let loose a growl of my own. Before he can make his next move I throw him on the bed the predator in me coming out to play. I join him long enough to rip his clothes away and step back. I take in every inch of him with my eyes as I remove my clothes. Once I have removed all my clothing and have reacquainted myself with my entire beautiful child I move to the bed starting at the foot. I climb up the bed tasting him as I go. He knows to lay back and let me have my way. He moans and fists the sheets. I look into his eyes they have gone black with lust. I reach his throbbing center I take him in my hand and give him a few gently strokes. I turn to kiss and lick his inner thigh I increase to nipping and firmer strokes. With a deep growl I bite into him, Eric roars as he releases in my hand. His shuddering subsides; he lifts his head and looks at me with a smirk. "My Turn" As Eric returns the favor I truly look at my child he is magnificent. I must stay for him; I will not hurt him again by leaving him. As my last though as my child pulls my release for me, "AAAGGGHH"

**OK, Love scene over. Now back to the story. Just some Lemons for those who love them so._**

Sometime later after we have rekindled our past together and redressed. I feel lighter I may have needed my child more then I realized.

I decide to take the Mustang to Pam's and leave the Honda here. I never did like all the flash and recognition that comes with Sports cars. It brings a smile to my lips that my child insisted that my common everyday cars sit in the garage while his Classic Corvette sat in the driveway. I pull out behind Eric. I pull in to Pam's garage and move to the Corvette as Pam's comes out to greet us.

"Master, Grandsire." She says as she nods to us both. At least she has found another term for me other in Grandpa. I see where the name would come in to play. But, it is the smile she cannot hide when she says it that gives me pause. Like she knows something you do not. Pam's always has been obtuse.

After we arrive at the club Eric and I go to his office so he can get some paper work done before Compton arrives. I slip off in to down time. Just before nine Eric asks me to join him on the thrones for a short time before our appointment. I agree as it is good for his business, but otherwise I do not like to be on display.

"Very well let us entertain your guests." I say as I stand.

"Master, they are not guests; they are only fangbangers with money." Eric says with despise in his voice.

"Eric that is why Vampires and humans cannot live in peace with each other, each thinks the other in beneath them." I say sadly.

"I apologize master, I will keep that in mind." Eric says looking properly reprimanded.

As we leave the office I smell a scent so wonderful I almost Sigh. We take are seats I look up to see what could be the cause of the scent. I see all the humans have their eyes trained on us, just waiting for an offer for them to join us. I will never understand humans throwing themselves at Vampires. I turn to my Child to discuss this, when I feel eyes on me different from the rest. I look up to see my Angel as she turns away from me to look at the table top in front of her. I am shocked for the first time in a long time. I never would have taught she would come here; she is too sweet and pure for this place. I do not want her here being corrupted by this filth. I want to go to her and carry her away from here, back to her house keeping everything away from her and keeping her safe. As I watch her I see her blush all over it is the most beautiful thing I have seen.

"Master is that not your woman?" I hear my child say, causing me to blink. Why would he call her mine? I have not said anything to him.

"She belongs to no one." I respond Feeling the sadness pull at my dead heart with the statement. She does not belong to me; I cannot take her from here. I hear my Angel tell Pam's witch about seeing us for the first time. She calls us Greek Gods. This almost causes me to smile.

"She will be yours." Eric states as he moves to the table.

"Well hello Eric." The witch says

"Witch" is Eric's response I just shake my head he will never learn.

_**Ok everyone; please review let me know do you want Eric's POV of this time or move on to the meeting. You have to review to vote. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, Props to the Great Mrs. Harris and Mr. Ball.

Please Review I need to hear what you think and whether or not to continue.

Chapter 5 Master

Eric POV

I wake Friday to feeling my master with multiple emotions mostly it feels as if he is excited about something. I feel him move to his closet. I quickly shower and dress and am to our room by the time he is dressed. I take in my master; he is dressed in jeans and boots with a form fitting gray shirt trimmed in black. This is the first time I have seen him in modern clothes of this era. Godric always wears his linen tie pants and loss shirts in light colors. This look shows all his assets, even his tattoo across his chest shows just enough to tease. I cannot suppress the low growl that escapes. Godric turn's to look at me raising his eyebrow in question.

"Master the new look suites you very well" I say to explain my response to my growl.

"I just wanted to make Pam happy by wearing her choices and it felt time for a change."He says looking over what he is wearing.

"My child does have a way with clothes." That is a understatement. Pam given enough money and time could make the most pathetic fangbanger look like royalty. But, for someone like Godric who is so appealing to start with would take no effort for Pam.

"By the look in your eye, I would say it must be one of her gifts." He chuckles.

I smile for two reasons, one I have to agree. Two to hear Godric laugh even so little pleases me greatly.

Godric steps to me and caress my cheek pulling a purr from my chest. He has not touched me intimately in over 300 years. I miss this. I was never one to partake in male lovers; I always desired the softer touch of a female's body. Godric never showed a preference for one or the other. He seemed to fine who ever was closest, when the need presented itself. He treated it like he was simple releasing the tension nothing more. He never required me for this or asked. I was over a year old before we ever together and I had to force the issue. Something came over me one night when I walked into a cabin following my master's scent after a feed. I found him tangled in the arms of a young human male feeding and fucking that looked like he could have been my twin. Jealous surged in me. If this is what my master needs and or desires of me. I want to fulfill it myself. Godric is my life and world. I would deny him nothing.

"What is it my child do you truly feel the need to restart something long past." He says looking almost sad.

"Master I never requested it to end, you sent me away." I say with a little anger in my voice. I did not want to leave him, I was happy by his side, he commanded it.

"It was time." Is all he said all he has ever said? He pulls his hand away to leave. I catch him gently to show no anger, just desire.

"Godric remind me again why you chose me and why I never wanted to leave your side." I ask as I gently pull him into my arms.

**Warning: Love Scene to Follow Male on Male skip to next bold line if you do not want to read. **

He allowed me to bring him flush with my body, my body responded to him as if no time has passed. I lean down to meet his lips. Just his taste alone makes me growl and lust fills my body. I reach to pull his shirt off; I need to feel him in my arms. I am careful with his new clothes as I want Pam to see him in them. Maybe this will give her something else to do with her time, then to read me Dear Abby. Once his shirt is off I pull him into a more passionate kiss causing my fangs to drop. Godric Caress my fangs with his tongue almost pulling me to my peak before we even start. I feel Godric's fangs slide down nicking my tongue. The taste of my master and the blood forces a growl from us both. Next I find myself lying on my back in the middle of the bed. Sometimes even I forget to remember the speed in which Godric can move. The instant I look in Godric's Lust filled eyes, he is on me and ripping my clothes away. Just the whisper of his fingers as he pulls them off has my body taunt with desire. He steps on to the floor at the foot of the bed. Looking me over slowly even for a human slow he pulls his own clothes off. This teasing has brought my desire and lust to the boiling point. But, the look in Godric's eyes tells me not to move. I could feel him everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He kisses, licks and nips his way up my legs, until he reaches my thighs, as he nuzzles the inside of my leg, he takes me in his hand stroking me slow and steady. He slowly increases the speed and pressure until I am clutching the sheets then he bites. It pulls a roar from my core. When I have control back, I look Godric in the eye watching them sparkle with mischief and lust. Giving him on of his favorite smirks, I say in a deep and low voice. "My Turn." I take a long look at my Maker, friend, lover, companion and Master for over 1000 years, then feed all of my emotions for him in to every kiss and lick. When I was prepared to bite I looked him in the eyes and saw compassion, awe, lust and resolve all flashing in his eyes, with a nod of approval from him I bite pulling his release from him with a roar.

**Ok it's over you can go back to the plot now the Lemons are done for this chapter.**

After we are cleaned and redressed. I went to the corvette to wait for Godric. Godric followed me to Pam's house. On the drive I replayed in my mind what I had found this morning on the recordings. My new neighbor was in everyone that he had touched. She looks to be in her early twenties doing everyday normal human things. First I had though Godric had smiled Monday because she had tripped. Yet the footage showed nothing but grace and pose. She is a very attractive female, maybe Godric wants to take her as a pet. I do not keep pets, too much trouble. Godric never has either for that matter. But, one thing for sure he defiantly wants this female, so to me she is his. Anything that will make him happy will be done.

I wait as Godric parks his car. I barely acknowledge Pam's greeting as Godric climbs in. So lost in thoughts as to how to go about getting the girls too willing go to my master. He would not be happy with me if it was against her will. Neither of us has ever forced anyone into our beds. I nod to Pam as I pull away.

Once we arrive at the club, we go directly to my office to do area paperwork. As I work, I keep an eye on Godric he shows nothing. Just before nine I have finished all I need too. I decide to ask Godric to join me on the thrones; I had one brought in just for him.

"Very well then let's entertain your guests." He says

"Godric they are not guest, just fangbangers with money." I spit out. Some humans I see as humans others as a meal (fangbangers, the ones with no self respect which is most of them.

"Eric that is why Vampires and Humans cannot live in peace with each other, each thinks the other is beneath them." Godric says to me as if I am newly turned again.

"I apologize master; I will keep that in mind." I say. I will have to remember comments like that upset him.

As we walk through the club I nod to Chow and Pam. Barely noticing the crowd of fangbangers. As we take our seats I smell something exotic and sweet, when I look to find the source I find it coming from a table where Godric's female is setting. I wonder did he contact her and request her presence. I look back to him to see shock in his eyes. I ask

"Master is that not your woman?"

"She belongs to no one."Is his response as I see the shock turn to sadness? I can not handle the sadness again not after glimpsing my old master once more. I hear the girl refer to us as Greek gods and watch as Godric's lips twitch at the corners. My purpose tonight is to give Godric this girl.

"She will be yours, just wait." I say to him with resolve. As I step down to the table, I notice Pam's little witch in with her; this could make this easier or harder.

"Well Hello Eric." Says the witch in that most annoying voice of hers, she must have some superb bedroom tricks to continue to keep her around with that voice. (Must)

"Witch." Is my only response to her as I turn to look at Godric's choice of females; she is quite beautiful and the wonderful aroma is from her, Also most shocking is she is pure. This is very rare in today's times. She is also cover in the most enticing blush, a true treasure for my master. If he would not have shown such interest In her I would be tempted to claim her myself for a time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: True blood characters and stories belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball, Just taking them out for an adventure.

Sorry it took so long for the update, been busy at work and home. Also had a little writing block had the idea in my head but, for some reason it refused to jump onto the paper. Godric made me rewrite it over and over he is still not happy but, we are pushing forward. If you have any ideas or requests please let me know. Don't forget to review they truly do help. Thanks for reading.

On with the story.

Aslyn POV

I look from Amelia to my left to see a belt buckle. I follow up the body it is an attached to and meet a pair of arctic blue eyes. There is an Emerald green aura surrounding him it is pulsing with curiosity. Up close he is even more beautiful. I am feeling like a lump of coal in a room full of polished diamonds. I lower my eyes back to the table. The blush from before is reheating, I take a sip of my drink to try to calm myself. The crowd is getting stronger it is full of envy and rage, shadowed with disgust. I take a deep breath this is why I do not do crowds.

I try to gather myself and push off the rolling emotions of the others. I turn to and ask.

"Can I help you sir?" I see a flicker in his eyes.

"Yes, you can" He says with a small smirk.

""Okay, with what can I help you with sir?" I ask him now looking him in the eye. I feel a hazy fog try to settle over my head and a slight bit of pressure behind my eyes causing me to blink. I have never had this before. It must be from the crowd, Maybe it is a migraine coming on. The next thing I know it is gone. Huh Strange.

"You can come with me I would like to introduce you to someone." He says stepping back and lifting his arm to point at the area that the thrones are sitting. The moment he motions for me to come with him the crowd pulses with annoyance and rage.

"Funny you should say that, seeing as you do not know me, nor I you. How can you introduce me to someone else?" I ask not sure where the spike in confidence or the snarkyness came from. Probably Amelia sounds like her. I really need to get out of here to many people at once. It has been sometime since I have been around such a large group. I will have to work on that again.

"If you but tell me your name we can move to more pleasurable things or should I guess. Aslyn" He says.

"How did you know my name?" I asked shocked and a little scared. This really was a bad idea; I know nothing of Vampires and little of Amelia. I pull and twenty out and lay it on the table.

"Amelia it was good to see you again, call me later and we can do lunch this weekend." I say as I stand and turn to the blond.

"Sir, it was nice to meet you but I am sorry I can not help you as I am going home now." I say to my Neighbor. I really hope he does not know that we live across the street from each other and he has yet to introduce himself to me. Amelia greeted him as Eric. Eric turns to look at the man on the stage; I take this as my clue to leave. I step around him and start to the front of the bar, not waiting for neither Amelia nor Eric to respond to me. The emotions in here are so strong it is making it hard to breath I really have to get out of here. I start moving faster, as I hear Amelia comment

"Not use to them running from you instead of to you are you, Eric?" Followed by Amelia's giggling. If the crowd was not so big I would have had to giggle at that one myself. As I reach the door the blonde woman who checked my ID reaches out to stop me.

"Master wishes for you to stay." She says as if she is bored stiff.

"I have no master." I say as I move past her. She just smirks and her eyes twinkle for less then a second but I saw it. I just want to go home, I remember an ad for the bar saying that real vampires own and run the bar. Is she one, Maybe that explains the aura colors, humans are dull colors and the vampires are bright colors, wait no that can't be it, I have seen bright colored auras during the day. Still there has to be something along those lines that explains it. I am sure that Eric and the lady at the door are vampires I would also guess the dark haired man sitting in the throne is one also. Bummer both of my hot ass neighbors are vampires, how could I have missed that they never come out during the day and they are both so pale. ( I have to say the pale does look really good on them, okay just stop it no think about how they look just get your but home.) I was so caught up in my own thoughts. When something rushes pass my side to stop in front of me I let out a scream it was moving so fast I could not tell what it was. The next instant I turn to run away and find myself moving faster then my eyes can focus, I feel my body slam into something as I bounce back from it, everything goes black.

**I decided since it took me so long to post an update you get a two for one special on POV's**

Godric's POV

I watch my child and Angel talk to each other. I see Eric's curiosity peek as she answers him with sarcasm then dismisses him to leave. I almost laugh out loud. Eric was never been turned down by a male or female before that I know of. I am somewhat relieved she is leaving; I do not like all the attention Eric's patrons are giving her. She is for my eyes only. I also can see that she looks to be under duress, her brows are starting to pull together as if she is stressed. I do not like that one bit. I see Eric move to stop her; I call his attention to me, with a movement too slight for anyone else to see I shake my head NO. I watch her talk towards the entrance. I here Amelia's comment to my child; I have to agree with her it and it was quite comical, but she can not speak to him in that manner in public. It can put her in danger, if the Vampires notice him allowing her a human to behave that way towards him. They will know she is special to him or someone close to him. They can use her as a pawn.

I step down and make my way to them. "Amelia you would do well to remember you are in his establishment and your familiarity in which you have spoken is not permissible." I lean into her and whisper in her ear "Not in public my dear."

"I am sorry Godric, Eric" She says with a nod to us both and then casts her eyes down. I can see she simple got caught up in the moment, But if she wishes to be part of our family long she will have to learn control. Though I do like her spunk, I am sure it is one of the many reason Pam loves her.

I hear Pam stop my Angel and her reply that she has no master. I feel Pam's amusement at this and Eric's determination. I nod to Eric to follow as I go to the back exit. As we exit the building I see her halfway across the parking lot deep in thought. Eric rushes to her side scaring her and ripping a scream from her beautiful lips. I will have to talk to them about this. As her scream dies out she turns and runs from Eric. This in it's self does not surprise me but, she is moving at a vampires speed. I am so shocked I do not move to intervene until she is bouncing off a parked car she collided with in her haste. I catch her before she hits the ground. I look to my child and he simple raises his eyebrow in question. I look down at my angel and an anger red mark is spreading across her cheek I smell no internal injuries, I since no damage other then some bruising she hit hard enough to cause and knock herself unconscious. It was like one of those human shows showing people falling down or some other accident that Pam finds humorous.

"Master what is she, she moved at the speed of a supe yet I do not believe that is normal for her she had no control?" My child says in a bare whisper I look to him to see the wheels turning as the human saying goes. I do not answer right away as that is my question too. She clearly hurt herself performing this action. I pull her into my chest carrying her bridal style.

"I will carry her home, bring her car." Is my only response as I hand him her keys from her hand and take flight with her in my arms. During the flight I feel warmth spread through me, with her in my arms I feel whole for the first time since becoming vampire. My bond with Eric grows warm there is a connection between the three of us. I do not know whether or not I could share her with my child, but there is something connecting them also. When I found Eric I turned him because of a feeling much like this. He filled a void in me making me feel more alive and human again. The two of them together complete my soul. I fill that it has finally returned to me. I can not let her go now; I will have to find a way to keep her. I truly Hope I will not be forced to turn her to make her stay. No one has ever touched her she is completely pure. I will be the only one.

As I touch down in her back yard I feel her stir in my arms and she give the tiniest moan.

"My Angel I need you to wake for me just for a moment, please ask me in so I may take care of you." I say as I nuzzle her hair taking a deep breath she smells mouth watering like warm almonds on a tropical island. In a drowsy voice thick with sleep I hear "Come in." Barely more than a whisper only with my vampire senses can I hear her. It is enough I feel the barrier around her house lower just as Eric pulls into the driveway. I call him to me. "Unlock the door, I think it is time we find out what we are dealing with" I tell him as I run my lips along my angel cheek. I watch my child caress the form in my arms. He looks up and nods before turning to open the door.

"Angel, please ask Eric in for me, he promises to be on his best behavior." I ask her as I run my nose along her neck stopping behind her ear placing a gentle kiss. My Angel moans softly as I caress her bruised cheek. "Eric, come in" She mumbles as she passes out again. As we walk in I feel like I am coming home the smells and comfort surround me. I can feel in the bond that Eric is feeling much the same. I move to lay her on the couch, as my cell phone rings. It must be Compton in our hurry to leave I did not left word to cancel the appointment. I slip my arm up and cradle her more to my shoulder to free my hand. I see the caller ID as I go to answer. It is the Ancient One (AP). I almost drop the phone. This evening has been a total mystery I do not believe I have been shocked this many times in such a short period ever. Why is AP calling me? I think as I answer the call.

"You're Grace"

"Godric "

"How are you this lovely evening, you're grace?"

"I am well and have some very important information to give you."

"It is an honor to have you deliver this information personally."

"Seeing as you are holding one of my descendants in your arms, it would only be right that you hear this from me."

"I am listening" I say as I look down at my angel. Shock does not even cover what I am feeling now. I look to my child to see bewilderment written all over his face. This surely has been a night to remember.

"Aslyn is very special. No one other then you, your child and grandchild must know what I am about to tell you."

"You have my word" I say I can feel I would do most anything to protect her. Yet I do not understand it I have yet to even speak to her awake that is.

"You are holding the Mythical Mirror in your arm; you do remember the story correct?"

"Yes I know the story" Curse words spring to mind for the first time in a millennium.

"I do not have to explain what this means do I"

"No You're Grace I understand."

"Very well, I will meet you an hour after sundown tomorrow at your child's home." is her last words as the phone is disconnected.

"Master" Is all I allow him to say. I know I will have to explain the legend is from time I was turned Eric would know nothing of this as it was not one of the stories I passed on.

"Let me put her to bed first then we will talk" I say as I walk out of the room and down the hall leading to her bedroom. I lay my Angel down and remove her shoes, then pull the blankets over her and tuck her in. I kiss her forehead as I gaze at her I am in total awe of her, my angel the Mirror.

I meet my child in the living room. "Please sit down; we will stay here until sunrises, Call a guard to watch over her during daylight hours, also to reschedule my meeting with Compton." I say as I sit down. Eric nods to me as he flips open his phone to make the calls and sits down across from me. Once his calls are done he does not speak but I can see the questions in his eyes.

"The Myth of the Mirror is from the time of my turning and before. It states that One day that the world will bare a being that will share bloodlines with every supernatural being that ever existed carrying only the good from each one. They will appear human and frail to all until the time that they are needed. The Mirror is a gift from the gods to bring balance and peace to our world before we destroy it. They are the last chance and test the gods will give us. If we will follow the Mirror and allow them to guide us we will survive, but is we seek out the mirror and harm or use them against their will, we are forever doomed. The mirror has the greatest gift there is they are able to Mirror any supernatural gift used against them adding to that gift any strength in which they already hold. They are able to collect these gifts one by one. Once they have a gift they will always have it. In the end they could become unstoppable and the most powerful being to exist. I believe if Aslyn is the Mirror then it would explain what happened in the parking lot. You used your vampire speed to reach her forcing her into collecting that gift from you and in turn she used it to escape you. I do not believe she even knows she did this or how to control it, in which she ran into the car hurting herself." I finish the story as I go over the events of the night again myself.

"Master, she will put you in Danger, I have only just got you back I do not want to loss you again." Say Eric with pleading eyes. I know he feels something for her, but his feels for me cause this fear. I know this is my fault for telling him about meeting the sun. It will take centuries before he will have peace of mind about that.

"No my child, she is the one in danger. Out of fear and greed all will hunt her. This is why we must let no one find out and protect her until her time comes to lead."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my fellow FanFiction Readers, I am so sorry I have fell so behind on this story I have many thing going on right now, I cannot do this story justice. I would love to have someone adopt this story and see what they can do with it. Please message me if you would like to take over this story. Thanks so much Mrscan77


End file.
